Dance With Clouds
by Icee Future
Summary: A pair of twins join the Straw Hats to journey across the oceans with two different dreams. One wants to protect, the other wants the truth. It's a new chapter for the twins. One the leads into a bloody story of hatred, betrayal and possibly love.
1. Chapter 1

**U-uh herro dere -fidgets- Nice to meet you \O^O**

 **Time to post my first fanfic for all of you**

 **It's for the series I've been following the longest (not my first though) and omigawd Zoro is so damn fiiiiiine OcO**

 **Umm I don't own One Piece which rightfully belongs to Oda-sensei. Arigato!**

* * *

 _From the first moment I saw you_

 _I didn't like you_

 _Your calm, your strong will, your clear eyes_

 _I didn't like how focused your gaze was_

 _I didn't like the steadiness of the words you spoke_

 _I don't like you, but I'm drawn to you_

 **+A Hostile Welcome+**

"Naaaami... Are we there yet?"

That was the question on all of the pirates minds and that Luffy's been asking for the past few days. It's been nearly a week and a half since they've seen an island and the food supply is almost nothing. Thanks to a certain individual that has a bottomless pit for a stomach. To make matters a bit worse, the weather has been going out of control like always. One moment the sun is out with no clouds in the sky. A few minutes later it's a freezing down pour. Thankfully, they were in the calm waters now. There was a steady wind, but the nights were quite cold. Not cold enough for it to be a winter island.

"We should be close to an island soon," Nami said. "As long as this wind stays we'll arrive at the next island before nightfall."

"Woohoo! Sanji! Bring out the food~!"

"You dumbass!" The chef shouted, kicking him in the face. "You're the idiot that ate all our damn food!"

"Stop shouting when people are trying to sleep here!"

"You say something marimo bastard?"

"Stop shouting damn ero-cook."

Nami just about lost it hitting the three idiots in the head. "All of you shut up!"

"Y-yesh ma'am..."

"Jeez you're all children. Stop fooling around and prepare the ship."

The pirates went their separate ways to get the ship ready to dock. After all the craziness that happened on the Sky Island, the Davy Back fight with the Foxy Pirates, meeting one of the three admirals, everyone seemed to be on edge. So far, only three of their members have bounties, but the Straw Hats have made plenty of enemies and are on the top of the watch list.

"I don't like this..."

"Something wrong Nami-san?"

"Oh Robin. Well it's just... I've got a bad feeling. There's way too much going on now. It's almost unreal."

"This is the real world. The tranquility is merely a facade of the dangers hidden underneath."

Nami shivered, not from the cold. "Do you always say scary things?"

"But that is the truth. We shouldn't be expecting all the nice things to stay nice. Am I right Nami-san?"

The navigator didn't say anything, know she was right. She seen herself when people put on the "nice" mask to hide their true nature. There are times she still questions herself why she joined up with the pirates.

"Guys! There's an island!"

Everyone was at the front of the ship at Chopper's shout. Still a bit a ways was a large island that looking like a spiral shell. On the left was what looked to be a smaller island that was billowing smoke. The 3 morons, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, were already getting excited. This island looked normal enough, but there was a strange vibe around it.

"Island! Island! Island! Let's go to the island!"

"Calm down Luffy! We don't know what's here."

"It's okay Nami. Whatever is up ahead we'll be okay."

"Saying that doesn't make anything better!"

Luffy started running around the ship, trying to get everyone's spirits up while ignoring Nami's rants. The wind was a bit colder yet the ocean stayed steady. From the looks of it, the island is an autumn island with the trees vibrant shades of orange, yellow, and red. Though as pretty as it seemed, it also looked haunting. Nami noticed there were walls with barbed fencing on the second and third level where pristine houses were. The bottom level looked dirty and the houses uncared for.

"Islandislandislandislandislandisland! Hurry up and take us to the island Nami!"

"Luffy I swear one of these days..."

"Nami-san there are docks over there that look empty. It would seem safer to land there."

Nami followed Robin's finger towards the left side of the island where an old fishing harbor sat. She looked around a little more, noticing a bridge that was connecting the bigger island to the smaller one. She also saw huge pipes under the bridge that had steaming escaping from some cracks. She was starting to get a little curious.

With the help of the wind and Nami's guidance, the _Merry Go_ made it safely to the docks. The few other ships that were there looked like someone had taken them apart for scrap. They were just skeletons now, adding more eeriness to the island. Before Luffy managed to jump off, Nami quickly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"We are here to stock our supplies and find out how long it takes for the log to set. That means no wandering off."

"But Naaaami! It's a new island and I smell adventure!"

"And I smell danger so shut up! Anyway we should come back to the ship when it gets dark just to be on the safe side."

"Awww but I wanna go camping!"

"We. Are. Not."

Luffy feel quiet at the death glare from Nami and everyone gathered their things. Nami isn't the only one feeling uneasy about the island. Zoro is too. Something in the pit of his stomach is making him tense. It did tick him off a bit that Luffy was acting so careless even though he was almost frozen to death. That's part of the reason when he's tense. And the other is the stupid island they've reached. He was the last one to leave the ship, jumping down from the railing and landing with ease on the harbor. The wooden boards creaked a little from the impact. He took a moment to look around. No one in sight. The town seemed dead. Broken wooden crates were scattered about. There were a couple of mangy dogs fighting over a piece of meat. The buildings made of some sort of stone looked crumbled. Zoro glanced up, seeing the wall surround the second and third level. He doesn't like this place.

"Helloooooo? Anyone here?!"

"L-L-Luffy not so loud," Usopp stuttered, hiding behind his captain. "There might be man eating monsters hiding or blood thirsty thieves lurking."

"There isn't anyone here. How boring."

"Guess again dumbass."

The pirates all turned to their right, coming face to face with a little over 20 people all wearing black suits except for one that was wearing a white suit. Nami, Usopp and Chopper all scrambled away, hiding behind the other four. Luffy just stared at the people with a finger up his nose.

"Who're you guys?"

"The exterminators to get you filthy pirate pests of this island. Why don't you save us the time and scram."

"Nope."

The white suit guy clenched his jaw. "It's you pieces of shit that makes this world unclean."

He nodded to the two guys around him and they advanced towards Luffy, each pulling out a pair of tonfa. Both Sanji and Zoro stepped in front of him, ready to attacked as the two suits charged them. But it wasn't the cook or the swordsman that stopped them. The was a loud clang when the tonfa came into contact with something metal that were two swords crossing over each other in an X formation. Everyone stood stunned at the two new arrivals, both with short navy blue hair. They were facing the suits, their arms not budging an inch. The tonfa wielding suits backed off a little, but the two before the pirates didn't move.

"Well well well if it isn't everyone's favorite fucking set of twins. What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" the one on the right spoke, a girl with a smooth tone.

"This area doesn't belong to scum like you two."

"Nor does it belong to assholes like you," the one on the left spoke, a husky voiced guy.

Again the white suit clenched his jaw. "You fucking punks better watch your back."

He turned away, calling the tonfa wielders back and left with the rest. The "twins" waited until they were gone completely before sheathing their swords and face the pirates. Luffy's jaw dropped in awe and everyone else just stared. There are in fact twins, identical twins with bright mint green eyes and bandages wrapped around the foreheads. The girl had a pair of black tinted goggles around her neck and the guy's were on his head. Under the girls left eye is a small tattoo of a triskele and her twin has the some marking under his right eye.

"Are you guys alright?" they asked together.

"You guys are so cool looking!" Luffy exclaimed with wide eyes.

The twins looked at each other, then back at the pirates. The boy spoke. "Good to know you aren't hurt. My name is Raiu by the way. And this is my sister Yun. Resident here on Steam Peak."

The girl only nodded.

"You guys are pirates right?"

"Yup! My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"You don't say?"

"U-um excuse me," Nami said from behind Robin. "What was with those guys?"

"Pay no attention to them. They were-"

"Looks like your ships need some repairs." Everyone looked over at Yun when she spoke. "Raiu and I can do that for you."

"Are you guys shipwrights?! Join my crew!"

"No no Yun and I are mechanics. But we can discuss that later. Let's get you to our place and away from here."

Raiu went first and lead the pirates towards the bridge. Yun stayed in the back, keeping her head slightly down. She's like a ghost, her presence barely there and it was the same with her brother. Zoro kept a steady hand on one of his swords, glancing over his shoulder to look at the girl. She seemed lost in her own world, paying no attention to anything.

"So what do you guys make? Can you make a robot? How about a flying ship?"

"Slow down kid. We don't make anything like robots or flying ships."

"You guys suck."

"Aren't you a mean one..."

"Raiu-san how much will this cost?" Nami asked.

"How much hmm? What do you think Yun?"

She looked up, her face deadpan. "Nothing. Make them pay a small fee for staying at our place and we'll use that for whatever supplies we can get here."

"It surprises me that you can me smart sometimes sis."

She just glared at him and said nothing. Raiu went back to talking with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper about what they do as the crossed the bridge. The sun was dipping lower into the horizon, turning the ocean a bright ruby color, matching quite well with the leaves. The hissing of steam grew louder as the group got closer to the other island. There was an opening before them with some stairs, leading up to a large clearing that had small boiling pools and many piles filled with junk. Just up ahead were two buildings. The left one was bigger than the right one and it looked more like a shop.

"And we use the steam to power certain mechanics on the other island like saunas and running water and heat and fans," Raiu explained as he lead the pirates into the house on the right. "Basically everything here runs on steam power from machines that our foster father Axely built with his father and many others before him."

"All the buildings on the other island run on steam?" Robin questioned Raiu.

"Well most of them do. So! Shall we discuss business now?"

* * *

 **That wasn't so bad right? Right anyone? -crickets- \TxT**

 **I'm surprise how long the chapter came to be...**

 **Please be nice and tell me what you think. I know it's not the best**

 **Thank you for reading though! Hope you stick around for more. Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are O3O Thank you for joining me again**

 **If there were mistakes in the last chapter I do apologize**

 **Time for a proper intro of the twins~ Yay! They went through quite a few changes until I finally got what I wanted**

 **Will give a little more detail at the end of this chapter. One Piece isn't mine at all! It's Oda-sensei's awesome work. Arigato gozaimasu!**

* * *

 **+Yun and Raiu+**

"Are you guys clones or something? You look a lotta like. Haha that's so cool. It's like a mirror. Are you related?"

Yun could really only stare in slight amazement at the stupidity of the Straw Hat captain. Even though Raiu had told them earlier they were twins, Luffy's completely oblivious. He was gazing at both her and Raiu with big eyes and a wide grin. Yun noticed the orange haired girl, the one identified as Nami, shaking her head and heaving a sigh. Everyone else, except the dark haired lady, were outside the house messing around in the junk piles.

"It's hard to believe this guy is our captain."

Raiu let out a laugh. "He's funny. My sis and I are twins as I said before. I'm the older one by a few minutes, but Yun is way more mature than I am."

"That's because girls mature faster than boys do."

"But she's an airhead too that acts like a big sis around here," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "A lotta guys like the airheadedness of her if you-omph!"

Yun elbowed him in the gut, sending him to the floor. "Now as for your ship. Since we aren't anything like shipwrights, we can only to the basics to hold her together until you guys can get to one. It'll take some time though. A few days maybe."

"But what about the log pose?"

"Don't worry about that. Our repairs will be done before the log sets. Until then enjoy yourselves on the island."

"Careful where you wander off to though. The people here are pretty skiddish," Raiu said from the floor.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Yun looked down at her twin then back at Nami. "This island isn't that nice to outsiders. Especially to pirates. Before Raiu and I were born, this island was ruled by a king who believed in equality of the people. You saw the upper and middle levels heavily closed off right?"

Nami nodded but Robin spoke, "Was that the king?"

"No it wasn't him. Years ago, the Marines sent some Nobles here to take the island over and have it as a possible base. Pirates use to come through here quite a lot along with black market ships. The king tried to reason with the Nobles, saying they had nothing to do with the black markets, but failed to and was executed. Since then, the middle and upper levels have been closed off when they use to be open to those at the bottom. Been like that since Raiu and I were babies. The lowest of people are scraping by, being punished for who they are, for their very existence."

"Has anyone tried anything?"

The mechanic gave her a lopsided grin. "Nah it's no use Nami-san. The lower levels live in fear of the rich that live above them. Time to fix your ship."

She bowed her head and nudged her brother in the side with her foot before going to the shop to get her tools. Now that she thinks about it, telling the pirates what's wrong with this island made her feel kind of depressed. She wants to leave and she knows Raiu does too, but who's going to keep the machines in check if they leave? They can't leave here.

"The old man sure Axely would have loved them, huh sis?"

"You mean the broken down geezer who wishes he could go explore the world like he did in his youth? Of course he would have. Who wouldn't? I like them. You like them. I'm sure many others like them too."

"You sound like a total dumbass Yun."

She grabbed a wrench and launched it in his direction, hitting him right in the head. "My sincere apologies Rai-chan for speaking my mind. We're gonna fix up their ship and make sure they can leave without trouble. And don't call me a dumbass, dumbass!"

"You're a bitch sometimes sis."

Yun ignored him and left the shop through the side door that lead to the junk piles, pausing for a moment and watched the pirates mess around with the broken parts. Old man Axley would have loved them if he was still here. Watching them made something ache in her chest. Every time she saw a ship pass by and watched as the crew acted like family, it made something in her break a little.

"You're spacing out again Yun."

She glared over her shoulder at her brother. "I'm thinking, not spacing. There's a difference."

"Yeah for normal people. How can you think if you have nothing in your head?"

Yun grew red in the face and clenched her fists. "You...you..."

"Hah?"

"You assjerk!"

She punched him right in the face, causing him to go crashing into one of the piles. She stomped off, her face still bright red and headed towards the bridge. There are times when Raiu really gets on her nerves. She isn't afraid to admit she is spacey, but she doesn't like it when Raiu teases her about it.

"Hey come on Yun! You know I just tease!" Raiu shouted as he ran to catch up to her.

Yun turned on her heel and walked backwards, glaring at her brother. "And you know I hate it when you tease me!"

"Don't be such a spoilsport sis. It is funny right?"

"It is not."

"I bet you'd be teasing me if I was the younger brother right right right?"

"Nuh-uh I wouldn't."

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "You would too Yun-kun."

She let out a growl, grabbed his hand and bit down hard. She quickly ran off before Raiu had a chance to get her back. If the twins had been the same gender, it'd be nearly impossible to tell them apart. They dress the same, rolled up sweats with canvas slip-ons and a hoodie over a tank-top and sometimes a belt pouch. Yun's the introvert except when she's with her brother and Raiu's the extrovert. They have always been together, do everything together. Their foster father Axely taught them to use swords at a very young age and as they grew older, thei skills improved. Raiu's more of the charge head first into a fight with power while Yun is the thinker with speed.

Yun slowed down to a jog when she reached the harbor, using the ladder to climb up to the ship. She stopped completely when she reached the top. Sleeping on the deck was that green haired swordsman named Zoro.

"Oi Yun what's the hold up? Get your ass over the railing."

"Don't make me shove a wrench up your ass Raiu."

She climbed over the railing, the swordsman not even moving. She set her tools on the deck and took a quick glance around. This ship was a lot smaller than the ones she helped Axely repair. Raiu stood next to her, glancing around as well with a low whistle.

"She's taken quite a few hits. All in all not a bad ship. I'll take the front."

"Yeah sure. The mast is mine."

"You and heights Yun. I will never understand why you like them."

"Same reason why you like being girls. What's the word? It's exhilarating."

"Big word for an airhead."

Yun stuck her tongue out at him while he left for the front. As she wandered along the deck of the ship, she kept her gentle fingers on the wood. She could almost feel the adventures that had been embedded in the planks. For such a small ship, it was sturdy. Yet she has the feeling that the _Merry Go_ is close to it's end. There were large splinters, bullet holes, sword slashes, repairs over previous repairs. It truly amazed her that the ship is still intact.

"Pretty impressive huh?"

Yun faced Raiu when he spoke from behind. "You can tell too right? This ship is barely hanging on by a thread. It's beyond logic how she's still sailing."

"Right right and you know everything about logic Yun."

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't take this wrench and shove it up your ass."

Raiu laughed to himself as he stepped far away from his twin and continued with his work at the front of the ship. Yun went back to her tools, looking over the main deck and her gaze stopped on the swordsman again who was resting against the wall next to the right stairs, wide awake not and watching her. His dark gaze is far from friendly. She noticed he had that same look when Raiu and her stopped those suits from starting a fight with the pirates. She doesn't need to read minds to know...

* * *

He doesn't like them at all.

They seemed cocky, way too cocky. The girl especially whatever her name is, even though her brother did most of the talking. She doesn't even flinch when she looks at him. It's those damn eyes of hers. Those bright icy mint eyes that looked empty that made him uneasy. He watched the twins as they worked while the day turned to night, smoothing out the splinters along the railings, fixing the deck boards, climbing up to the top to fix the shattered ends of the mast. They worked silently, minding their own business. He definitely doesn't like them.

"Whooooooa! Awesome!"

Zoro's ears perked when he heard the excited shout of Luffy who stretched his arms to the mast, rocketing him straight up to where the girl was. He sat up there chatting with her for a little bit before jumping down and racing towards the front to talk to her brother. Zoro heard the others arrive and they all started gawking at the work of the twins. The girl jumped down, landing lightly on the deck and her brother joined her as the others gathered around them with compliments.

"Yun-chan! You're so amazing! A gorgeous lady like you can make such a hard job look beautiful."

"No it's nothing really."

"Keep flattering you swirly cook. I think she likes it."

She elbowed Raiu in the ribs. "We'll take a break for now and when morning comes we'll get back to work."

"D-damn you hit hard. Let's all head back to our house, have a nice meal, enjoy the built in hot springs and sleep."

No one wanted to argue with that. Everyone left the ship again, Zoro being the last one. Or so he thought. He paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder at the navy blue haired girl who was staring out at sea.

"You coming or what?"

When she looked at him, her gaze sent a chill down his spine. "Yes I'm going."

She walked by him, bringing the scent of metal mixed with autumn leaves touched by the ocean wind. It was a powerful scent. She didn't use the ladder, just jumping down to the harbor and jogged to catch up with the others.

He does not like her.

* * *

 **Omigawd another long chapter!**

 **Now for the twins names... Raiu is Japanese for thunderstorm and Yun is Chinese for cloud hence the title**

 **Also a triskele is a swirly triangle symbol that can mean life, death, and rebirth. The version I'm using is the Celtic triple spiral, but there are many different types**

 **Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think if you want~ Mata ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We have made to to chapter 3 and so far so good**

 **I really appreciate you taking the time to read this and hopefully you'll stick around for more**

 **Oda-sensei owns all of One Piece not me. I just own my OC and secretly wish I owned Zoro...**

* * *

 **+Past, Memories, and Scars+**

Yun always enjoyed the quiet of the night. Except for this night. The boys were all cackling like hyenas, enjoying the man made hot springs. She hide half her face under the water, her bangs being held up by a bright blue bandanna and watching the stone wall that divided the two pools which Nami was protecting with her weather summoning staff. Robin's keeping to herself in the corner with a book.

"Those boys, honestly. Even you're brother us a perv Yun-chan."

"I know."

"What's your guy's story? Raiu-san mentioned you have a foster father. What happened to your real parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind, but we don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Robin asked, scooting over to sit next to Nami.

"We don't know much about our real parents other than what's written in a journal left by our father. Though some pages are torn out. Raiu and I were born in the West Blue, but for some unknown reason, our father took us and fled to the Grand Line," Yun explained, pulling her knees to her body. "But our father vanished during the trip. We were barely a year old when we arrived on Steam Peak. We weren't exactly welcomed with open arms."

"Meaning what?" Nami questioned.

The mechanic placed a hand on her upper left arm that was bandaged. "When the suits saw the merchant ship that Raiu and I were on, they attacked, killing the entire defenseless crew."

"That's terrible! Why would the do that?"

"They didn't know it was just a merchant ship and not a pirate ship. Once they realized what they had done, they tried burning the ship when we were still in there. Axely, the man who raised us, must of heard us screaming and charged in to save us. We were unhurt surprisingly, but because of us being the only survivors, Raiu and I were seen as being cursed. The suits don't like us. The Noble that's living here doesn't like us and many of the lower level people are still afraid of us. That's why we live over here. Tending to the machines and keeping to ourselves."

It went quiet save for the hissing of the steam and the chattering of the night creatures. Yun didn't look up, but she could feel the stares of Nami and Robin. Those painful memories slowly began filling her head. The bullying, the taunts, the name calling. Whenever Raiu and her beaten, they never fought back. It may seem like a coward thing to do, but Axely always told them:

 _There's no point in fighting without a reason. Find a purpose to fight and protect that purpose._

"Yun-chan?"

She looked up when Nami called her name. "For the first year of our lives, we were forced to live on a ship. And the 18 years we've been living here, we've been treated worse than animals. But that's how life is sometimes. Not everyone has the luxury of living a good life. Excuse me."

Yun nodded her head at the two girls before stepping out of the spring and grabbed towel, wrapping it around herself. Raiu and she set up temporary beds in the downstairs living room for the boys and Yun is letting the girls sleep in her room while she'll be sharing her brother's room. She went into her room to get some clothes for the night, stopping in front of the balcony window, staring at her relfection. There are so many scars etched into her pale skin. And it's the same with Raiu. They had let the older kids from the second and third levels and sometimes adults beat them until either they all got bored or Axely stopped them.

"You are quite the interesting person Yun-san. You and your brother."

She recognized the voice as Robin's but didn't turn around. "What makes you say that?"

"You kept your voice steady when you spoke, but I saw pain and maybe even hatred in your expression. Do you hate the people here for treating you poorly?"

"No it's not that."

"Then do you hate yourself?"

Yun finally looked over at Robin who was wearing a loose robe, but said nothing. Robin only smiled a little more and left the room. She does hate herself. She hates herself for not being stronger. She hates who she is. There is also anger and a lot of it. Anger that she's been keeping locked away for a long time. She looked back at her reflection and wasn't sure what she saw. Pale eyes stared back at her, but it felt like it wasn't her eyes. Is it a person or an animal she's looking at?

"Oi Yun! Hurry up or you're gonna miss dinner!"

She flinched a little when she her Raiu's voice pass by. Yun gave her head and shake and lightly slapped her cheeks. She took the towel off and folded it up, grabbing some clothes from her dresser. She pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of short shorts, slipping on her shoes before leaving. Her nose twitched a few times from the amazing aroma that was coming from the dining room and it made her mouth water. When she reached the dining room, Luffy was already eating like crazy from the many plates that were set up. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Yun-chan my lovely dear~! Please come over and join us. I have a spot right next to me for such a-"

She completely ignored Sanji and sat next to Raiu. "This all looks...amazing."

"Oi! Blueberries! Why isn't there any meat?!"

Yun and Raiu exchanged glances and Raiu spoke. "Blueberries? Oh! Because of our hair color. And to answer your question... um well you see Yun and I have never had meat before. We've always eaten things like fish, lobster, clams and crab and such."

Luffy looked at the twins like they were insane. "You guys never eaten meat before?!"

"Why is that such a surprise, kid?"

"Meat is the best thing in the world! Everyone should eat it!"

"We grew up eating seafood not meat," Yun said quietly which shushed up Luffy. "Everyone has their own taste. Because we never eaten meat before it's not something we'll eat."

"What my sis said."

Luffy sat down with a grumpy face, muttering to himself. Yun stared at the food before her. It all looked too good to eat. She's use to something like a soup or a whole fish that was grilled and thrown on a plate. This food looked like it should be in a museum with art.

"Yun-san if you don't eat then Luffy is gonna take it," Nami told her.

"Oh right."

She took a fork and stabbed it into a barely cooked piece of fish with spice, dipped it in some ponzu sauce and stared at it. A few moments passed before she ate it. She wanted to cry because it was so damn good. She took another and another until she was eating at the same pace as Luffy. She even fought a little with Raiu to get some more pieces of fish. So many different dishes, each well made with care. She never imagined a pirate could cook such a delicate meal.

"T-this is really amazing..."

"Sanji-kun is a pretty awesome chef. Thank Luffy for being able to drag him on the ship."

"He didn't join by choice."

Nami let out a laugh. "Not all of us joined his crew by choice."

Yun stuffed another couple pieces of fish in her mouth, saying nothing and looking around the table at the pirates. They didn't all act like the blood thirsty, village destroying, looting pirates she's seen. They are all laughing. Well except for one person in particular. She slowly turned her gaze to the swordsman, noticing that cold dark gaze of his. She wanted to know what his problem is with her and Raiu.

After all the glaring and dinner was done, Raiu and Yun opted to wash the dishes, but Nami told them that the boys will wash them in return for the twins fixing up the _Merry Go_ and letting them stay at their house. With that said, Yun decided to lay outside for a bit to watch the sky. It's something she likes to do to help clear her mind. Stare up at the night sky, watching the stars dance when it's not cloudy. It's also a time she'd think about her parents, about her past. There are so many unanswered questions swimming in her mind.

"May I join you?"

Yun tilted her head up a bit, seeing Nami. "Sure if you want."

The navigator sat next to her. "You're a lot different from Raiu-san, almost polar opposites."

"Axely would tell us that too. He's the one always chatting and bouncing around while I'm the one that's quiet and shy."

"That sounds a bit like Luffy and Chopper."

"Did you join the crew by choice Nami-san?"

"Hm me? Not really. At first I joined for my own self. But later on Luffy helped me along with the others. He destroyed the one thing that was keeping me back and now that I'm free, I can go on with my dream."

"A dream huh?" Yun mumbled, sitting up. "Axely said he had a dream once. He wanted to go back out to sea like he did in his youth. He said that he would take us with him too."

"What happened to him?"

"He told us he was going to a neighboring island to pick up some supplies and that he'd be back in no more than a week if the ocean was kind. That was 3 years ago."

"He hasn't come back?"

Yun shook her head. "We use to wait for him out on the bridge, watching the ocean for the ship that he went on. Raiu finally said that he wasn't coming back and that we shouldn't sit around waiting. That was the only other time I saw my brother angry. The other was when some kid beat me up when he wasn't around. I'm going to bed now Nami-san. Enjoy your evening."

The mechanic stood with a nod of her head, making her way back into the house. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp where running around the living room while Sanji and Zoro were fighting in the corner over who sleeps where. She didn't see Raiu or Robin around. She found Robin looking over some books in a study, but didn't bother her. Raiu was in his room on the balcony. He turned around when she closed the door behind her. She noticed he looked sad.

"Is something wrong Raiu?"

He said nothing as he walked towards her and hugged her tightly. She blushed just a little, but it slowly vanished and she hugged back. They only got each other and they both know that. But Yun felt like something was off.

"Remember that time you go beat up by someone we thought was our friend and I fought back?"

"Yes I remember."

"People became afraid of us before we can speak. People hated us before we can walk."

Yun stepped back from him. "Raiu what's wrong? Why are you-"

She stopped. He was crying. She's never seen Raiu cry before. Yun reached out to him, but she stopped and dropped her hand. Part of her was feeling guilty. Maybe that cheerful face of his is just a mask and he's been hiding this pain from her. And she's been blind this whole time. She shook her head and hugged him close.

"Don't be sad Raiu. Whatever is wrong tell me please."

"You're the only one I've got Yun."

"That should be more than enough right? We don't need anyone else as long as we've got each other."

"I can't take this anymore."

Yun froze, hearing those words and backed away from him a little. "What are you saying?"

"I never wanted you to worry so I was always happy around you. Axely noticed it too, but I begged him not to tell."

"But why would you do that? Why not be honest with me?"

"Because I don't want to lose you."

He didn't wait for her to speak and left for the bed. Yun stayed where she was. How could she have been blind to her own flesh and blood's feelings? They've been together all their lives. Played together, laughed together. How could she not see the pain he's in? She stepped next to the bed, wanting to speak and wanting to comfort him, but she couldn't. She just grabbed the extra blanket that sat on the bed and went to sleep on the floor.

 _What are you hiding from me Raiu?_

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading and staying with me this far**

 **Phew another long chapter. Please tell me what you think**

 **And my apologies if there might be some confusion about the twins past. More will be told throughout the story**

 **I hope you can join me again \OvO Mata ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We made to to chapter 4! May not seem like much but still...**

 **Thank you for reading and for the reviews. Have a cookie!**

 **I do not own One Piece~~~ Just my OC twins**

* * *

 **+And it all Comes Crumbling Down+**

As the twins worked on the _Merry Go_ the next morning, it stayed quiet. It seemed haunting to Yun to the point the silence is giving her goosebumps. She wanted to say something, but her brain couldn't form a sentence. There was one point she was too concentrated on figuring out what to say that she sandpapered over her hand.

"If you want to ask something Yun then ask."

His sharp tone made her flinch. "U-uh it's nothing."

She felt his glare at the back of her head yet stayed quiet. The question she wants to ask him didn't seem appropriate at the moment.

 _What are you hiding from me Raiu?_

Yun stopped her sanding for a moment. After she saw him cry last night, after she saw the pain in his eyes, what is she to say? It scared her because it was like looking in a mirror when he broke down before her. Part of her even felt like it was her that was crying.

"Oiiii! Blueberries! You there?!"

The navy blue haired girl looked down seeing just Luffy. "Need something?"

"Sanji made breakfast and he said I can't have any until I get you guys."

"Alright just a moment." She glanced over at her brother who's back was turned to her. "Uh R-Raiu you want some-"

"Not hungry."

"Oh okay. I'll come back."

She left her things and jumped down, landing before Luffy. She smiled a little, trying to push the gloomyness aside. Luffy was already taking off towards the bridge and back to the house. Yun took her time, kicking a rock over the wooden planks and sighed. This is just like before, when he had beaten up their old friend after he beat Yun close to unconsciousness over something stupid she had forgotten. She did pass out shortly after Raiu arrived and when she came to he was bleeding heavily from a head wound while their former friend lay there barely breathing. She later found out he had suffered a broken nose, a couple broken ribs and many fractures. Raiu spent nearly a week locked in his room and ever after he came out, it was several days before he reverted to his normal cheery self.

"Not exactly a nice-oomph!"

Yun fell back on her butt from the something she bumped into. That something turned out to be a someone and not someone she really wanted to see. That dark gaze of the swordsman pierced right through her. They just glared at each other for several moments before she stood, dusting off her sweats.

"Watch were you're going brat."

"Don't call me a brat and maybe get out of the way."

"It's your fault for running into me."

"And it's your fault for not even trying to move or warn me to stop."

Sparks were flying from their glares. Yun wasn't backing down and she could see that it was upsetting him. Finally he just scoffed and walked in the direction towards the house.

"What the hell is your problem Midori?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks, looking over his shoulder. "The fuck did you just call me?"

"Mi. Do. Ri. Midori. Midori-chan. Baka Midori."

She's really swatting at the hornets nest now. His jaw clenched as he stomped towards her and grabbing her by the jacket, pulling her close to his face. She kept her gaze so steady, not flinching when his dark eyes glared daggers. She grabbed his wrist, her fingers slightly digging into his skin.

"I don't like you."

"Nice to know because I don't like you either. I'd be more than ecstatic to see you leave this island."

"I'll be more than happy to leave here."

Yun yanked his hand away, almost snarling. "Assholes like you make me sick."

"Bratty bitches like you piss me off."

If Luffy didn't start calling for them, it could have become a fight. Zoro scoffed again and stomped off. Yun stuck her tongue out at him as he left. She really doesn't like that guy with his damn glare and his cocky as hell look. She's sure he feels the same about her, but she doesn't really care. She followed shortly after, shivering a little from the cold morning breeze. There's a least a couple more days until the log sets and they are just about finished with what repairs they can do. Then the pirates are gone. She felt happy because she isn't going to have to see that swordsman around, but also a little sad to see the others go.

"Is your brother going to be joining us?"

Yun stopped when Robin spoke and turned towards her. "He says he's not hungry right now. May I ask what you're doing wandering around?"

"You sound a little suspicious Yun-san. I was just looking around, seeing if there was anything of interest."

"There really isn't much here."

"If you look hard enough, you'll find many things no one would notice at first."

That is one person Yun isn't sure if she can trust her or not. Her expression and words may seem the same, but there's something about her that make's Yun feel a little tense. She watched the dark haired woman walk away along the bridge before heading into the loud house. Luffy was trying to steal food from everyone, result in either him being kicked by Sanji or smacked by Nami. When the blond cook noticed Yun he went from the angry, kicking guy to the wannabe knight in shinning armor.

"My lovely Yun-chan! It is good to see you on this fine morning~ Would you like coffee or tea with your breakfast?"

"Tea would be nice thank you," she said, sitting next to Nami. "Would it be too much to ask to have grilled fish for breakfast Sanji-san?"

"Of course not! It will be my pleasure to cook for such a gorgeous lady as yourself."

He danced off into the kitchen area as Yun nibbled on toast and berry jam. She and Raiu use to fight over food sometimes too. The whole kitchen and dining room would be a mess and Axely made them clean it all up.

"You're talking a lot more than when we first met Yun-san."

"Hmm? Oh me talking more. I guess you can call it a flaw. Not much of a talker around new people."

"Because of how you were treated."

"Yes I suppose."

"Here you go darling Yun-chan!"

Yun felt her stomach growl when the wonderful aroma hit her nose. Sanji placed a plate with two fillets of perfectly grilled fish with lemon pepper. She could just stare at it an awe for a moment before grabbing her fork, but stopped. Raiu still hasn't shown up. She set the fork back and took the plate, leaving the house without saying anything. She jogged over the bridge, noticing fog coming in from the ocean. That fog seemed a bit ominous to her.

When she reached the _Merry Go,_ there was not sound of work being done. She carefully climbed up the ladder and hopped over the railing. Raiu's not on the deck. She looked in the little windows, but didn't see him. His tools were still here. Then she looked up towards the crow nest and saw him leaning against the wood, staring quietly at the sky.

"I've got some food for you if you want it."

Raiu didn't even look at her as he jumped down from the crow's nest, the ship dipping a little from his land. He looked close to his normal expression, but Yun still worried. He took one of the pieces and walked away to his tools without a word.

"Can you tell me what's on your mind Raiu?"

"You wanna know about last night." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I do. You're acting exactly like you did 8 years ago after... after what happened with him."

Raiu sighed. "It happened years ago so we should just forget it. Sorry for how I acted."

She wanted to know more, but stopped herself and looked down. Raiu patted her head and ruffled her hair a little before taking his tools and jumping over the railing.

"Do you think maybe you can get some things for me Yun? There's a list next to the mast. I'm gonna head back to the house for a bit."

"Yes of course. I'll go get them right away for you."

He smiled up at her and left. That smile hurt her a little. She wanted to know what he was hiding and at the same time is scared to know. She sat against the mast, eating little pieces of the fish. She looked over the list Raiu left, seeing just the basic nails and some extra planks of wood. Going into town isn't her favorite thing to do, but someone has to do it every once in awhile. She finished up the fish and left the plate in the ship's small kitchen and hopped down from the railing with the list in her pocket.

Yun stretched out her arms as she headed along the stone wall into town. There were a few kids running around that stopped playing and hid in the run down house when she passed. She ignored the uneasy stares from the adults. Part of her was hoping no one from the second or third levels would show up. She quickened her pace to the small shipyard where the close friend of Axely works and probably the only person on this island that doesn't look at the twins like they are demons.

"What are you doing here?"

And as always she's stopped by the 3 other workers at the shop's doors. She kept her gaze down and her fist clenched when they surrounded her. One of them placed a hand on her head, squeezing a little.

"Where's the other demon spawn huh? Finally got himself killed by the suits?"

She didn't answer.

"Silent treatment again? Come on now since your brother isn't here why don't we have a little fun with me and the boys."

Her nails were digging into her palms to the point of bleeding, but she stayed quiet. The guys hand went to her chin and forced her face towards his.

"I promise we'll treat you kindly."

"Leave her alone Sterren. She can kick you in the balls before you can make a move."

Sterren kept a hand on her chin for a little longer before letting out a growl and walked away with the other two. The owner of the shipyard Gareg stepped out of Yun's way as she walked in the shop without a word and started picking up what her brother needed.

"Not even a hello from you eh?"

"Hello."

"Brat. Where's your brother?"

"Raiu isn't feeling well."

"Not feeling well? That's different. Well get whatever you need and get. The suits are wondering around here. Near the bar last I heard."

"Still aren't going to let us pay you Gareg?"

The old man sat on a barrel, lighting a cigar. "I owe Axely a lot. Doesn't seem right to make his kids pay while they are doing his job."

Yun looked over at him, saying nothing. She doesn't know the whole story between Axely and Gareg. Just that they worked together for a long time. She finished up getting the items, setting them aside in a corner. There was curiosity bubbling in her stomach. She wanted to know why the suits were here, but she had a slight feeling she knew part of the answer.

"I'd be careful if I were you, brat," Gareg said, stopping her before she got through the door. "You wanna find those suits right?"

"What does it matter what I do old man?"

"You sure are different from your brother, but very much like Axely. Try not to get in trouble."

Yun nodded and jogged out of the shop and towards the lower level bar. It's far from being worthy of a suit or a Noble to feast at. There's barely anything in the place. She slowed to a walk when the loud chatter of the bar got closer. Who drinks this early in the morning? She made her way around the back, crouching down among the crates until she reached a small window. She kept herself hidden, yet close enough to here.

"Those fucking twins! There are always here interfering with our work!"

Yun recognized that voice. It was the guy from yesterday that was trying to pick a fight with the pirates.

"Calm down. Our boss has already decided what to do about the twins."

Another voice she knew, this one belonging with the second in command suit.

"Boss does? What does he plan on doing Morin sir?"

"He wants them gone. With those twins protecting the lower levels, Boss can't expand. He wants them dead."

"And what about those pirates and the other islanders?"

"Kill everyone."

* * *

 **I deeply apologize if it seems a bit dull**

 **I can promise you readers that a fight scene will be arriving shortly**

 **Please tell me what you think and I'll bake you a cake.**

 **Thank you again~ Mata ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 chapters in one day for all you nice people ~O^O~**

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read this. I do appreciate it**

 **One Piece rightfully belongs to Oda-sensei. I just own my OC twins~~~**

* * *

 **+It Was You+**

"You heard what?!"

Yun had ran all the way back to her house and was sitting on the grass, trying to her her breathing back to normal. She told the pirates what she had heard from the suits and the only ones that didn't look worried were Luffy, Robine and Zoro.

"This is bad this is bad this bad!" Nami exclaimed in a panicky voice.

"Don't worry Nami-swan! You dashing prince will protect you!"

"But the _Merry Go_ it's done... Maybe these guys wanna kill us and take our organs to sell them."

"You're lying Usopp!"

"You guys should leave now."

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Yun. She stood from the grass and glanced over the gazes with a serious one, keeping her pale eyes on Luffy. She walked over towards him, keeping her face straight.

"Take your crew and leave. If you stay, it's only going to cause problems here and we don't need anymore problems. As long as you keep heading east of here, you'll reach an island. Raiu can get a compass to work for you guys. Got it Luffy-san?"

He just stared at her with a blank face before sticking a finger up his nose and giving a simple answer.

"Nope."

"What?"

"I said nope. We aren't leaving."

Yun was getting angry and grabbed him by the shirt. "You can't stay here dumbass! The suits are coming after all of us and it's best if you guys leave now."

"Nope."

That did it. She socked him right in the jaw, sending him skidding across the grass and into an empty pool. The pirates stood shocked. Yun straightened herself, her breathing a little hard and her eyes flickering. Luffy just climbed out of the pool, unharmed.

"Jeez why'd you punch my like that?"

"Take your crew and leave!"

"Nyo! You can't tell me what to do! Bakaaa!"

"I fucking told you to leave!"

He started making random faces at her which only caused her to get angrier. She stomped towards him, her fist clenched and grabbed him by the shirt again. She raised her hand, seeing something flash before her eyes and stopped. Before she had a chance to figure out what she just saw, someone strong grabbed her from behind and pulled her back from Luffy. She glanced up, seeing that glaring swordsman holding onto her. She tried squirming from his grasp, shouting names at him. Finally she managed to headbutt his chin hard, making him let go and she charged towards Luffy again, ready to strike.

 _SMACK!_

Yun fell to the ground, holding her right cheek. When she looked up, it was Raiu standing over her. He had slapped her. She slowly stood up, still having her hand on her cheek.

"Raiu why... why did you do that?"

"Wake the fuck up Yun."

She flinched back. "W-What's going on with you?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? And it doesn't matter right now! The pirates need to leave!"

"That anger of yours almost got you into serious trouble 8 years ago Yun."

She froze, seeing that image again. She was standing over a body, a young boys body and she heard crying from behind. Her hands were sticky from blood. She felt anger. She blinked a few times and that image was gone.

"You're lying..."

"8 years ago a boy from the second level was beaten badly."

"I-I blacked out and y-you were standing between us..."

"It was you."

It went silent for Yun. She couldn't heard the pirates talking among themselves, wanting to know what was going on. Her heart beat echoed in her head and the memory became clear. She had snapped and gone in some sort of berserker mode, beating the kid over and over. Someone that was their friend until Yun accidentally pushed him to the ground. He had reacted badly and started calling her names and hit her. That's when she snapped and fought back. Raiu showed up shortly and tried stopping the fight, but she attacked him. She had finally stopped when that anger subsided and she passed out. Yun fell to the ground, clutching her head.

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

"I locked myself in my room because I was stared of you Yun! I feared you and that anger that you have! I learned to control mine years ago, but not you. You're an animal Yun a dangerous one. More danerous that what is Father said about us in his journal."

Yun looked up at Raiu and his emotionless expression. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. He only shook his head and walked away. Something in Yun shattered and there's only one thing she can think to do.

Run.

She scrambled up and ran away from the house and across the bridge. Why? Why is she remembering what really happened now? For 8 years, she always believed that is was Raiu who beat him up. Why? Why? WHY?

She tripped over something on the wet stone path and fell down hard, her knees and arms getting scrapped. She just laid there crying, thankful for the cool drops of rain that started to fall. Axely must have known too and said nothing. The high level people grew very angry and took it out on everyone else but the twins. Shortly after the incident, the boy's family left this island. Things never really did get back to normal. So all those whispers she heard when Raiu and her went into town wasn't about her brother at all. They were about her.

After awhile laying then, Yun picked herself up from the ground, her body slightly chilled from the rain. She dragged her body towards an abandon house, resting her body against the wall.

 _"You're an animal Yun a dangerous one."_

"I'm not... I'm not a fucking animal!"

She reared her fist back and slammed it into the wall. Over and over and over until the pale stone became red and even then she didn't stop. The pain vanished. That anger came back again. What is wrong with her? Why is she like this? Why why why why why-!

Her arm was suddenly grabbed before she could punch the wall again. It felt like Raiu's hand, but she was very surprised to see who it was that stopped her. The green haired swordsman.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Her lips moved, but no words come out. He let her arm go and it dropped to her side, the blood dripping from her knuckles to the rain soaked ground. The pain came back, crawling up her arms and making her wince. Raiu has the same anger as her, but why? Why can't she control it?

"You are messed up."

"Why'd you stop me?"

"Because you're stupid."

She lashed out at him, but he caught her hand, squeezing a little which made her cry out from the pain. He didn't let go and pulled her closer to him, ignoring her blood on his hand. His dark gaze scared her.

"I won't let anyone get away with punching my captain. And I just happened to walk by when you were going ape shit on that wall."

She tried headbutting him again with no luck this time. He swiftly moved his head, taking the arm he still has a hold of and wrapped it around her waist, forcing her back to him and he held her head still with his other hand. He's much stronger than her and she really didn't feel like fighting back.

"I don't give a fuck who you are. Anyone that messes with my captain will have to answer to me," he whispered harshly in her ear.

She felt her body go weak and when he let her go, she collapsed to the ground. Her face burned and her breathing heavy. She watched Zoro walk by without saying another word, pretending this never happened. She knew there was truth in his words. He's a dangerous man.

"What do we have here?"

Yun looked up when the steady rain drops stopped and saw an umbrella over her. The umbrella belonged to Gareg. He gave her a concerned look and helped up, careful not to touch her wounded hands. He took his coat off and hung it over her shoulders.

"Get into a fight brat?"

She nodded slowly.

"Someone from the upper levels?"

She shook her head no.

"Was it Raiu?"

Again she nodded.

Gareg just heaved a sigh. "Let's get you home brat."

* * *

 **Hyuuuuuu this chapter is a bit shorter than the others...**

 **The "anger" problem the twins have will be explained shortly I promise**

 **Oh! Yun is roughly 5'6" and Raiu is 5'7" and they are 19. More info about the later on as the story** **progresses**

 **Please review! Thank you for reading \OvO Mata ne!**


End file.
